User talk:Vandraedha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Island Paradise Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ingredients page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AvalonRose (Talk) 08:13, 2011 March 10 Tables and Templates Fishing table looks good. Now, how do I make changes to the table? I don't know how to work with templates. Socko 23:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Mixed Drinks Table Thanks for adding the column. -- the preceding unsigned comment was added by Socko (talk | 21:55, April 9, 2011 Re: Opps, you caught me. I figured you went oveboard or something since you had only done it on those two pages. I have always figured that categories are only worth making if they contain more then a handful of items(like the Ingredient in X recipe would). Thanks for making the tables sortable. I tried looking up how to do that months ago(probably way back in June or so) but couldn't find anything. Do you know if there is a way to select which columns have sortable icon and which one don't in the same chart? There are a few columns on the tables that really don't need to be sorted(images, product, etc.).(the preceding unsigned comment was added by User:AvalonRose 16:30, March 14, 2011) : Thanks for the info.AvalonRose 15:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: For the Fishing page, Parrot Fish is obsolete since I think they pretty much stopped updating LRP. Briny water and the salvage are not caught by the Sea Monster. I'm not sure about if it can catch the new fish(Trout and Monkfish) yet. :: Also I'm going to remove the coin pic(File:C.png) from the Black Bear and Sea Monster pages. I think it looks odd when in a middle of a sentence. The picture is useful for charts when there a lot of numbers and coins versus meteor credits which isn't a problem on individual item pages.AvalonRose 14:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm ambivalent/mildly opposed to not using the pics, but not enough to object (to spelling out the whole word) if you feel strongly. IMO, it is similar to the difference between using the symbol $ and the word dollar when talking about money. It may look funny, but it is more clear which type of game currency is required. --Vandraedha 13:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't think there is that much confusion on individual pages. Especially since they hardly release anything for a low amount of coins, below 900 or so, anymore and MC prices tend to be no higher then 850 with a few exceptions. I guess we could start linking the MC pages to Currency which explains the difference between coins and MC. :::: ::::On the subject of the Ingredients page: It was made way before the loom was released and users of the wiki know it for having cooking ingredients and adding design stuff would make the page longer than it already is currently. I try to avoid making pages too long/big. When a similar page is made for Designs I was planning on calling it Design Materials or simply Materials. Currently searching Materials directs you to the barn materials template but that page can be renamed to Barn Materials. I think materials is a better word for what is used in designs anyhow since I tend to think of the fur, wood, dye, etc as more of a material than an ingredient.I hadn't made a materials page for designs yet since there wasn't many designs but it is definitely to the point it could use it now. I start working on it this week. (the preceding unsigned comment was added by User:AvalonRose 15:42, March 20, 2011) :::::My Sea Monster caught Monkfish yesterday. Socko 23:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC)